Kuusooka Hoshi
by Already Fallen
Summary: Something happen that changed the tamers timeline.


Disclaimer: " I don't own digimon."

Speaking""

Thoughts( )

Memories Italics 

Chapter 1

It Begins

Year 19XX Time: Unknown Location: Unknown

We see a brown hair teenage boy floating in darkness.

"I'm … ready… to…" The boys say's, a whisper in his mind stops him from saying anything else, he waits for it to continue. But it doesn't. He says "Where… I'm… Who… Calls… Me…"

Voice "It begins, don't cry."

Boy "Why… Was… I created."

Voice "Chaos, Death, and Rebirth."

Boy "Do I have a purpose."

Voice "To destroy… "

Boy "To Destroy what? Please tell me. Please tell me who I am? Please!"

Voice "Tamers…"

Boys "Is that who I'm suppose destroy?"

Voice "Protect…"

Boy "Protect what?"

Voice "You are…"

Boys "Who am I?"

Voice "Chaos."

Boy "Chaos, I'm chaos?"

As he said that he finally open his eyes, revealing startling crimson eyes that shows a child like innocents and understanding.

14 years later

Year 20XX Time: 5:33 Location: Café located in Shinjuku, Tokyo

We see an older version of the boy, sitting at a table with a light brown hair woman sitting across from him. The woman was staring off into space, while the man was busy eating, and looking at his companion every once in a while. Finally with a sigh he broke the uncomfortable silence between them he said, "Nami are you alright?"

Nami "What?"

"I said are you alright." The man was really worry about her, as she was usually more attentive to her surroundings.

Nami "Yes I'm alright, sorry about that. I was day dreaming."

Man "You were what?"

Nami "I was day dreaming, don't look at me like that Mr. I can day dream like anybody else too!"

Man "Heh he he ah ah ah ha, you day dream?"

Nami "Stop laughing Takato!"

"Heh eh eh ah ah, sorry but I can't see you, the prim and proper Miss. Asagi, day dreaming about anything!" Takato said, while holding his sides.

Nami "What does that mean!"

Takato "Well, you are always working and following the rules and stuff, you never take time off or try to relax. Heck, even when we were in high school and college, you never relax, we literally had to force you to take breaks in between the assignments the teachers gave out." (And you never had a real date in your entire life because of that.)

Nami "Well un…"

"Look out!" Takato shouted as he tackled her to the ground from his chair, as what appeared to be a raging inferno consumed the area around them.

"Wha…" Was what all Nami was able to get out before her and Takato was consumed by the inferno.

Time: 3:40 Location Shinjuku Park

A preteen girl with a lopmon on top of her head is playing with her little brother, who has a terriermon on his shoulders, in a game of tag. Suddenly they stop when they hear a strange beeping sound coming from their pockets.

The girl pulled out her d-arc, she gasps as she sees the hazard sign on her d-arc. Her little brother tugged on the end of her shirt to get her attention, when she looked down on her little brothers face, he asked "What does the strange sign mean?"

As she look at his eyes, she saw knowledge in them, knowledge that no seven year old should have, even those he had knowledge equivalent to a pre-high school student, he still had a child's understanding of things. She knew that if she lie to him he will know it, and that he will think he is a burden to her. She said, "Henry, this symbol is a very bad thing." (I wish you didn't have to carry this burden like me.)

Time: 3:40 Location: Top of right Hypnos Towers

A human figure shrouded in a tatted hooded robe, looked down at the hazard sign on his d-arc. The figure chuckled before it said, "So it finally begins."

Suddenly a helicopter appeared, it circled the towers before finally landing where the figure once was. A red headed woman and a blond woman got out of the helicopter before it took off.

The red head said "Tiley, we must finish the project, before our only opportunity to obtain it vanishes.

"Yes ma'am." Tiley said as she followed her down into the tower.

(He heh hehe if it was only that easy, I would have obtain it a long time ago.)

Time: #;$ Location: Error

"Whispers of another world,

A world in constant strife.

A world were Fallen Angels and Holy Knights fight side by side,

They fight against both the Light and the Darkness."

-From the Book of Dreams

"That is the only part I can read in the entire book." The Lioness said as she looked at the four digimon gathered around her.

Quote "All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream."

-Edgar Allan Poe, "A Dream within a Dream"

Preview

"What is this? Is it a corrupted wild one? Or can it be Him."

Please Read and Review, flames are not welcome unless they tell what is exactly wrong and if it not just a rant about something in the story.


End file.
